Nightly Passions
by whiteflower122
Summary: Takes place of month after the events of the Book of Life. La Muerte and Xibalba share a intimate night with each other. Rated M for safety.


Nightly Passions (A Xibalba and La Muerte story)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Book of Life or any of it's characters.**

**Warning: There some implied sexual themes in this.**

* * *

><p>It was calm and peaceful night in the small town of San Angel. But the peacefulness was a welcomed one especially after all the craziness that had happened on Day of the Dead a little over a month ago. But if you listen closely, you could faintly hear the sound of laughter being carried on the wind. Two blurs zipped through the town unseen to the human eye. The first one seemed to be made out of gold and orange flower petals while the other appeared to be a ball of black tar.<p>

The latter was chasing the former until they both came to a stop on either side of one of the sloping roofs. When they did, the two objects changed back into La Muerte and Xibalba, the two ancient gods of the land of the dead.

"Come on, Balby," La Muerte said playfully, her red lips curling into a smile. "You're usually faster than this. Or is old age finally catching up with you?" she adds with a laugh.

"Ha, ha, very funny my dear," Xibalba says sarcastically, despite the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He crossed his arms over his chest. "But you won't be laughing when I catch you."

"You mean _if_ I let you catch me," She teases with a wink.

Before he has a chance to give off a witty retort, La Muerte disappears and forces him to chase after her once more. The queen of the Land of the Remembered leads the way, twisting here and turning there, trying to shake Xibalba off her tail, but the king of the Land of the Forgotten manages to stay on top of her.

As they started to make their way to the graveyard, Xibalba suddenly came to a halt. '_There must be another way to end this.' _ An idea came to mind and caused a wicked smile to spread across his face. He changed back into a puddle of tar and moved to head back towards the cemetery.

La Muerte reappeared at the top of the church bell tower. She turned thinking Xibalba would be right behind her, but to her surprise, he wasn't.

'_That's strange. He was right behind me a moment ago.' _The goddess moved to the edge of the balcony, peering over it in search of her husband. '_Where did he go?'_

Unbeknownst to her, the man she was looking for had appeared a little ways behind her. Seeing that his wife had her back turned him, Xibalba quietly snuck up behind her, a mischievous grin playing on his lips.

La Muerte pulled back from the edge with a small huff. '_Where could he have possibly-' _her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of hands landing on her shoulders. She gasped and whirled around to strike the intruder…only to scowl lightly when she saw it was only Xibalba.

"Oh, Xibalba!"

"Boo!" he said, chuckling at her reaction.

She removed his hands off her shoulders and placed her hands on her hips. "Very funny, Xibalba, you were supposes to chase me. Not sneak up and try to scare me."

"I apologize, love, but simply couldn't resist."

"Typical." She said with a roll of her eyes and turning away from him.

"Oh, come now my dear," Xibalba came up and snaked his arms around her waist while resting his chin on her shoulder. "It was only a little joke. Please don't be upset." He quickly pecked her cheek.

La Muerte tried to remain firm, but failed miserably and leaned more into his embrace, one hand coming up to toy with his beard. "Ay, Balby. I can never stay mad at you."

"Not even when I mess up?"

"No, not even when you mess up."

"Thank the gods for that." The king said in comedic relief before nuzzling his face into her neck.

She giggled. "Balby, that tickles."

"I can't help, love." He mumbled against her neck. "You're just so intoxicating."

She rolled her eyes a little at that, but smiled none the less. "One would think after all these centuries, you would eventually grow tired of me."

"Never…could I never grow tired of you. You're such a delight."

Her smile grew. "You're so sweet."

She felt rather then saw his smile. "Not as sweet as you, _mi amor._"

La Muerte gasped as she felt Xibalba's tongue lick her sugary skin. "Xibalba!"

He spun her around in his arms so quickly that her hat went flying off (all the decorations on it miraculously stayed in placed, but the candles did lose their flames) and pressed his lips to hers. She fought back at first, but gradually her eyes slipped shut and she returned the kiss. She sometimes really hates that she can't resist his charms. Xibalba moved forward, causing her to take a step backwards until her back hit the wall.

Her hands move from his neck to caress his armored chest, earning an excited growl from her husband. Without any warning, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the wall on either side of her head. La Muerte's eyes snapped opened. Well, this was different. She pulled away from the kiss and says in a quizzical tone, "Xibalba?"

The god in question grinned and moved her hands up until they were above her head and then transferred her wrists into a one handed grip. She didn't get a chance to ask him what he was doing as his mouth descended upon hers once again. This kiss was much rougher and more intense than the one before, but it was no less passionate then the first. When he finally drew back, the queen was left gasping for air. Xibalba pressed his face into the crook of her long, slender neck, peppering the length of it with butterfly kisses while his free hand gently traces the contours of her curvy figure.

La Muerte can feel herself drifting off into a blissful haze and she unconsciously tilts her head back to give his more access to her neck. A sigh escaped her mouth however it quickly turned into a hiss of pain when Xibalba choose that moment to bite down on her skin. He quickly soothes the hurt with his tongue before latching his mouth onto that spot. She bits her lower lip, but that doesn't stop the moan from escaping her mouth.

She won't admit it out loud, but she's getting rather excited about this. When was the last time they had an intimate moment like this? She was certain it's been at least a good couple of years.

But as much as she likes it when Xibalba takes charge, she disappointed that she can't do anything back. "X-Xibalba…" La Muerte whimpers, trying to free her hands from his grasp, but Xibalba's hand is like a manacle on her wrists. "Please, stop teasing me."

A low chuckle rumbles out of the back of Xibalba's throat. When he pulls his head back, she notes that the skulls the serve as his pupils have turned from their sides so that their looking right at her and that they were a much darker shade of red than usual.

"But _mi amor_," the deep timbre of his voice was lower and rougher then before and it caused a pleasant shiver to go done her spine. "You know I just love to tease you."

It's getting really hard for her to think straight, especially with the way his fingers are drawing little circles on her thigh, but she pushes forward none the less. "Please, Balby?" She gives him her best pleading look, complete with batting her eyes and pouting her lips.

Oh, great. Out all the things his wife could have done, she just had to go and give him _that_ look of all things. _That_ look gets him every single time. No matter how much he tries to resist it.

So he releases her wrists and Xibalba wasn't quite sure what happened exactly, but suddenly _he's_ the one up against the wall. Startled, he looks down to see La Muerte pressing her body against his with her fingers gripping his chest armor and a catty smile playing on her scarlet lips.

"It's not fair that you get to have all the fun." She states as the smile on her face grew.

The winged god laughs. "No, I suppose it isn't."

The sugar skull goddess hauls him down into another heat searing kiss. Xibalba returned it with equal enthusiasm. His wife is certainly being on the frisky side tonight, but he wasn't about to discourage her to stop. He let out a small groan against her mouth as he felt her hands move up to touch wings. His wings had always been very sensitive to touch and La Muerte knew just how to touch them to make it feel so good. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt her tongue trace his lower lip, but when opened his mouth to give her a chance to deepen the kiss, she pulled back, flashing him a smug look.

"…Minx." He accuses, but there's no real heat in his voice. He can't be completely annoyed with her, not with the way she's still toying with his feathers.

She giggles. "Consider that payback for teasing me earlier."

"Hmph…touché, my dear."

She removes her hands from his wings so that one hand rests on his shoulder while the other twirls his beard around her finger. "I was thinking…perhaps it's time we go somewhere a bit more…private?"

Xibalba felt a mixture of hope and excitement bloom in his chest. Could she really be saying, what he thought she was saying? He decided to play dumb and ask, "Oh? And what do mean by that, my love?"

La Muerte moves away to retrieve her sombrero. Once she bent and picked it off the ground, she stood back up, throwing him a suggestive look over her shoulder. "I think you know exactly what I mean, Xibalba." She said matter-of-factly as she started to walk away from him, adding a purposely sway of her hips.

The dark king was at her side in an instant. Wrapping his arms around her, he transport them both back to the Land of the Remember and more specifically, to the queen's bedchambers. La Muerte moves out of his embrace so she could place her hat on the head of the mannequin in her room along with removing, her necklace, the marigold bracelets and the two flowers in her hair. She also removes the ribbon that kept the long, black tresses tied back and waved her hand so that the candles on the hem of her dress went out and magically vanished.

While she was doing all of this, Xibalba was taking off his crown along with his shoulder plates, which caused the green fire on the black candles to go out and placing them of the table in the middle of the room. He pulled off his chest armor and his leather gloves, revealing his skeletal-like hands before he turned back to his wife.

She's pulling a large golden cord and when she does, red curtains cover all the windows around her room and block out the light from her realm outside, leaving them in semi-darkness. She then saunters up to her husband and draws him into a soft and gentle kiss. After a few moments, Xibalba pulls back and places his hands on her shoulders. There's a serious expression on his face as he asks, "Are you certain this is what you want?"

La Muerte can't help but smile at that. He's giving her a chance to back out…but there was no need to. She knew what she wanted. Laying her hand on his cheekbone, she replies softly, "Yes, I want this…I want you, _mi amor_."

His expression softened and he placed a kiss on her forehead. "You already have me, _mi corazón._ Far longer then you may think."

They kiss once more and while they do, Xibalba finds the zipper on the back of her dress and begins to pull it down while La Muerte grabs the hem of his black, sleeveless shirt with both hands and pulls it up…

* * *

><p>Their clothes soon became forgotten on the floor as the two immortals move to the bed. They take it slow, for there was no need to rush and trace and map out each other's bodies. As they reconnected with themselves in the most intimate of ways, Xibalba's name became a breathless whisper on La Muerte's lips that she repeated over and over again as her delicate fingers dig into his shoulders. Xibalba matches her throaty moans with his own guttural growls. He speaks to her, sometimes in basic, other times he slips into his native tongue, but it's all directed towards her-his wife, his La Muerte. And when they reach the climax of their passions, their hands come together, fingers slipping into the small spaces between them and despite the difference in their sizes, they seem to fit perfectly with each other.<p>

Their lips touched and in that moment, they become one, single whole as a sense of completeness washes over them.

* * *

><p>Xibalba woke up to the feeling of fingers running down his chest. He opens his eyes to see La Muerte, laying on her side, wide awake and smiling at him.<p>

"_Buenos días, _my love," she says, her golden eyes aglow with warmth.

He smiled back. "_Buenos días,_ my darling."

Gods, he could never get tired to seeing her like this. Her lips are swollen from their kisses and her long mane is disarrayed from the numerous times he had ran his fingers through it, but it still looks gorgeous as it spills down her back like a river of black ink. The faint light streaming in the room makes the sugar crystals that made up her skin glisten like diamonds. It's a shame, however, that the blanket hides the rest of her body from his view.

"Balby, you're staring."

The sound of her voice snaps Xibalba out of his daze. "Can you blame me?" He asks, pulling her into his arms. He starts pressing kisses onto her neck, earning a small giggle from his wife.

"Balby, we just woke up!"

"I can't help it. As I told you before, my dear, you are intoxicating."

She rolls her eyes good-naturedly. "You're insatiable."

"Only for you, _mi amor._" He quips.

La Muerte shakes her head before cupping his jaw and pressing her mouth to his. After several, long moments, La Muerte pulls back and lays her head on his chest while Xibalba combs his fingers through her hair.

"We should probably get up pretty soon." The queen says, but she makes no move to do so and instead snuggled closer to him.

"Yes, we probably should. But…" the king suddenly moves so that she's flat on her back with him over top of her. "I think your lands can last a little bit longer without us around."

"Xibalba!" La Muerte cries out with a laugh. Xibalba chuckles and leans down to kiss her once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So here's another Gravepainters story. And I want to apologize if the…implied sex scene wasn't very good. This is the first time I've ever done some like this before so…yeah, I hope it turned out fairly decent. Anyway, I'll be sure to keep writing more Gravepainters stories. I still got a few ideas so just be patient and I'll try to post more whenever I can.<strong>


End file.
